Beacon
History Elijah reclined in his worn, leather chair, staring at the framed picture in his hand. The picture showed a happy, smiling couple, a well-known and influential couple, Luke and Evelyn Manwarring. Or as Elijah knew them, mom and dad. The hint of a bittersweet smile crept into one corner of his lips as he thought back over his childhood. One would think that with a successful businessman as a father and a senator as a mother, along with a rather large family, that Luke and Evelyn would have had little time for their family. But it was quite the contrary. Elijah marvelled that they were able to make each child feel loved and special, to spend time with each of them. And, once puberty began, to raise each child to understand their powers and responsibilities. But what was one to expect from a family of metas that stretched back hundreds of years - if the family history was to be believed. With a heavy sigh, Elijah dwelt only a moment longer on the happy memories before a voice broke him out of his nostalgia. ”Hey, Eli. Quit moping around and let’s head to dinner. The rest of the family, well, those who could make it, are waiting for us. This is the twentieth anniversary, after all, so hopefully we’ll have some news! Elijah set the frame down as he glanced over his shoulder at his brother, Josiah. Twenty years. It was hard to believe that twenty years had passed. Twenty years since his mother had first started pitching her Meta Acceptance and Reform Program. Twenty years since The Obsidian Collective had attacked the Manwarring Estates, killing his parents and a few of their friends. Twenty years since he and his family had begun hunting for the remaining members of the Collective. Twenty years since Elijah had stepped into his parents’ shoes, taking over his father’s businesses and keeping his mother’s idea alive. Twenty years since he rebuilt the Manwarring Estates and founded the first Safe Haven and Meta Reform Program. Twenty years since he decided to take fight those who would abuse their power and harm the innocent. ”Twenty years, Jo. And each year, we gather here, although each year, the numbers seem to dwindle. We gather to honor our parents, who had the foresight to ensure we were all away from the Estates that night. We share our information and leads, hoping that we might be able to locate the Obsidian Collective, or perhaps locate mom and dad. I know many of you believe they might still be alive, and I hope it is so, but after twenty years with no change in the status quo, how much can we expect?” ”Oh, come on! I don’t care what the surviving witness say, you saw those bodies! So burnt, no one could-” Elijah held up a hand, cutting his brother off before he could continue with his conspiracy theories. ”Yes, I know the arguments. For both sides. But I have to focus on this; their legacy. To let them know, wherever they are, that what they fought for thrives. I am tired, Jo. I do not know how much longer I can keep this up, and I just hope we've accomplished is enough.” ”Oh, you know mom and dad would be proud! Just look at the Manwarring Estates now! You’ve helped countless metas find acceptance and redemption. Employed them here or in one of our businesses. And after what metas did to our parents, the fact that you would so graciously open your arms to them and forgive “their kind”, has been a great boon for meta relations!” Josiah added the last part with a wry smile. As Josiah spoke, Elijah stood and walked to his office window. His gaze swept over the estate grounds, taking in the handfuls of individuals coming and going, or playing on the grounds. Some meta, some normal, but all getting along and working together. He could not help but wonder what would happen to all his gains if the truth about his own powers ever came to light. ”Yes, I agree; we’ve done good here. We have begun to build a utopia, so to speak. But is it enough? Will it be enough for what is to come? I know we’ve saved lives and helped so many others who never had a life as good as ours. But what of those we couldn’t save, those like Max and Emilia? “But enough of this talk. Our family and friends await us. Let us join the feast, and who knows; perhaps this year will be different. Or at the very least, perhaps Kalif will have brought his delicious apple pie!” Elijah affixed his warm and inviting smile in place once more, and exited the study with an arm around his brother’s shoulder. He could afford himself this moment of relaxation and pleasure. But only for a few hours. Then he had to get back to work, to make sure all was ready before the new tenants arrived. Elijah reclined in his worn, leather chair, staring at the framed picture in his hand. The picture showed a happy, smiling couple, a well-known and influential couple, Luke and Evelyn Manwarring. Or as Elijah knew them, mom and dad. The hint of a bittersweet smile crept into one corner of his lips as he thought back over his childhood. One would think that with a successful businessman as a father and a senator as a mother, along with a rather large family, that Luke and Evelyn would have had little time for their family. But it was quite the contrary. Elijah marvelled that they were able to make each child feel loved and special, to spend time with each of them. And, once puberty began, to raise each child to understand their powers and responsibilities. But what was one to expect from a family of metas that stretched back hundreds of years - if the family history was to be believed. With a heavy sigh, Elijah dwelt only a moment longer on the happy memories before a voice broke him out of his nostalgia. ”Hey, Eli. Quit moping around and let’s head to dinner. The rest of the family, well, those who could make it, are waiting for us. This is the twentieth anniversary, after all, so hopefully we’ll have some news! Elijah set the frame down as he glanced over his shoulder at his brother, Josiah. Twenty years. It was hard to believe that twenty years had passed. Twenty years since his mother had first started pitching her Meta Acceptance and Reform Program. Twenty years since The Obsidian Collective had attacked the Manwarring Estates, killing his parents and a few of their friends. Twenty years since he and his family had begun hunting for the remaining members of the Collective. Twenty years since Elijah had stepped into his parents’ shoes, taking over his father’s businesses and keeping his mother’s idea alive. Twenty years since he rebuilt the Manwarring Estates and founded the first Safe Haven and Meta Reform Program. Twenty years since he decided to take fight those who would abuse their power and harm the innocent. ”Twenty years, Jo. And each year, we gather here, although each year, the numbers seem to dwindle. We gather to honor our parents, who had the foresight to ensure we were all away from the Estates that night. We share our information and leads, hoping that we might be able to locate the Obsidian Collective, or perhaps locate mom and dad. I know many of you believe they might still be alive, and I hope it is so, but after twenty years with no change in the status quo, how much can we expect?” ”Oh, come on! I don’t care what the surviving witness say, you saw those bodies! So burnt, no one could-” Elijah held up a hand, cutting his brother off before he could continue with his conspiracy theories. ”Yes, I know the arguments. For both sides. But I have to focus on this; their legacy. To let them know, wherever they are, that what they fought for thrives. I am tired, Jo. I do not know how much longer I can keep this up, and I just hope we've accomplished is enough.” ”Oh, you know mom and dad would be proud! Just look at the Manwarring Estates now! You’ve helped countless metas find acceptance and redemption. Employed them here or in one of our businesses. And after what metas did to our parents, the fact that you would so graciously open your arms to them and forgive “their kind”, has been a great boon for meta relations!” Josiah added the last part with a wry smile. As Josiah spoke, Elijah stood and walked to his office window. His gaze swept over the estate grounds, taking in the handfuls of individuals coming and going, or playing on the grounds. Some meta, some normal, but all getting along and working together. He could not help but wonder what would happen to all his gains if the truth about his own powers ever came to light. ”Yes, I agree; we’ve done good here. We have begun to build a utopia, so to speak. But is it enough? Will it be enough for what is to come? I know we’ve saved lives and helped so many others who never had a life as good as ours. But what of those we couldn’t save, those like Max and Emilia? “But enough of this talk. Our family and friends await us. Let us join the feast, and who knows; perhaps this year will be different. Or at the very least, perhaps Kalif will have brought his delicious apple pie!” Elijah affixed his warm and inviting smile in place once more, and exited the study with an arm around his brother’s shoulder. He could afford himself this moment of relaxation and pleasure. But only for a few hours. Then he had to get back to work, to make sure all was ready before the new tenants arrived. A living legacy, coming from a long line of metas. Most of his family are metas, too. Parents were successful businessman and senator. Parents taught him about responsibility of power and believing in others. Sadly, parents died in a fight with a meta when he was in college - although public never discovered their secret identities. Elijah rebuilt family estates as a haven for metas. Became a businessman and political activist, and started up a Meta Reform Program, believing that anyone can change. Now, uses his Estates for the program, employing many metas to help out with the estates and his business; all the while using the estate grounds (and underground complex) to train those metas willing to fight the good fight. Appearance Personality Capabilities It is no exaggeration to say Beacon is a fortunate man. No matter how trained or observant his foes, every attack directed at him always seems to be 'nudged' off target due to unpredictable circumstances. Even if a seemingly fatal attack manages to strike him, they inevitable end up as minor wound. Gender: M Age: 41 Height: 6ft, 2in Weight: 188lbs'Eyes:' Blue Hair: Auburn Group Affiliation: Base of Operations:'''Manwarring Estates '''Abilities Strength 1, Stamina 7, Agility 2, Dexterity 0, Fighting 3, Intellect 1, Awareness 2, Presence 4 Powers Active Luck: 14 PP Lucky Shove: Deflect 12 ...Alt: Lucky Strike: Strike 12 ...Alt: Lucky Shot: Blast 6 Passive Luck: 25 PP Lucky Break: Luck Control 6 Selective, Luck Advantage 6 * ...Alt: Find Weakness: Enhanced Extra (Penetrating) 7, Variable Descriptor (Attacks), Affects Other, Perception Range, Quirk (Limited to Lower of Attack or Extra's Rank) * ...Alt: Just a Scratch: Healing 18, Self Only, Subtle 2 * ...Alt: Just What I Needed: Variable 3 to Equipment Advantage or Powers * ...Alt: Fortune's Fool: Perception Range Affliction 7 & Overcome by Will; Entranced, Compelled; Limited Degree; Indirect 4, Insidious, Subtle 2 Lucky Escape 18 PP Enhanced Dodge 10 Enhanced Parry 8 SafeThreads Clothing Line Protection 5 Removeable Boost 2 PP Enhanced Strength 6 Others, Move Action, Fades, Unreliable (6 uses), Removeable ...Alt: Enhanced Agility 6 Others, Move Action, Fades, Unreliable (6 uses), Removeable ...Alt: Enhanced Dexterity 6 Others, Move Action, Fades, Unreliable (6 uses), Removeable ...Alt: Enhanced Intelligence 6 Others, Move Action, Fades, Unreliable (6 uses), Removeable ...Alt: Enhanced Awareness 6 6 Others, Move Action, Fades, Unreliable (6 uses), Removeable Advantages Assessment: Insight vs Deception to learn target's attack and defense bonuses. Wealth 4: Multi-millionaire Status: Member of High Society Connected: Persuasion check to acquire aid Contacts: Investigation check in one minute Daze: Deception vs Deception/Insight/Will to daze target Equipment 6: See Equipment below Fascinate: Persuasion vs Insight/Will to entrance target Fearless: Immune to fear effects Improved Defense: Defend action gives +2 circumstance bonus to active defenses. Improved Disarm: No penalty to disarm check and no chance to disarm you. Inspire 5: Spend hero point (standard action) to grant allies +5 circumstance bonus on all checks for one round. Ignore PL limits. Interpose: Once per round, you suffer hit instead of ally. Leadership: Spend hero point (standard action) to remove dazed, fatigued, or stunned from ally. Set Up 3: Transfer benefits of interaction skill to three allies. Teamwork: +5 Circumstance bonus to team checks, Aid Actions, and Team Attacks. Taunt: Deception vs Deception/Insight/Will to demoralize opponent. Weapon Bind: If take defend action and defend a close weapon attack, may disarm as a reaction. Well Informed: Persuasion to learn about subject. Skills Close Combat 8 (+11), Deception 14 (+18), Expertise: Business 3 (+5), Insight 12 (+14), Investigation 7 (+8), Perception 2 (+6), Persuasion 16 (+20) Offense Initiative +2 Lucky Strike +11, Damage 12, Lucky Shot +10, Damage 6, Defense Dodge 11, Parry 11 Toughness 12, Fortitude 11, Will 12 Power Points Abilities 40 + Powers 62 + Advantages 33 + Skills 31 + Defenses 14 = Total 180 Complications Motivation: Elijah follows in the footsteps of his parents. They instilled in him a sense of responsibility that comes with his gifts, and the importance of always doing the right thing. He fights in order to bring about a world where those values reign supreme, and a world in which metas and normal humans live in harmony. Secret Identity: No one outside his teammates and associates know of Elijah's powers. If the truth were ever found out, Elijah fears what repercussions it might have on his Meta-Relations efforts. Search for Answers: Elijah, alongside much of his family, still searches for answers to the Obsidian Collective's attack and the murder of his parents. Some of the pieces of the puzzle don't seem to fit, but no answers have been presented, yet. Second Chances: Elijah believes everyone deserves a second chance. He firmly believes that redemption is available to all who would take it, and to that end, he prefers to incapacitate and rehabilitate metas who fall on the wrong side of the law. Public Figure: Due to his family history and his participation in business and politics, Elijah is well-known face. Wherever he travels, it is almost certain someone will recognize him. Arch-Nemesis: Elijah still hunts for the remainder of the Obsidian Collective, a group of meta Sovereign Citizens. He knows they still exist, as several escaped from the Manwarring Explosion, but he hasn't found them. Yet. Equipment: Car - 4PP HQ: The Manwarring Estates Awesome, Toughness 10, Features: Combat Simulator, Communications, Computer, Concealed, Fire Prevention System, Garage, Grounds, Gym, Infirmary, Laboratory, Library, Living Space, Personnel, Power System, Security System, Workshop. Two alernate HQs - 26 PP The Manwarring Estates began many generations ago when Jebediah Manwarring settled in the expanse. He claimed a large swathe of land for his family's farm and enjoyed success in his endeavors (it's amazing what a farmer can do with a family of metas). Today, the Manwarrings still end the incredible amount of land, but the farm has dwindled to only a few acres. After the Manwarring Estate was destroyed during the Obsidian Collective's attack, the surviving Manwarrings rebuilt the complex. Using a set of blueprints they found in their father's firebox, the new Estates feature a large manor as well as several smaller houses nearby. Beneath the manor; however, is where the majority of their new, concealed construction lies, for it is here that the Manwarrings maintain their base. The entire plot of land is surrounded by a tall, solid wall, with a second wall built closer to the manor in order to section it off from the rest of the grounds. The entire complex is staffed by a menagerie of norms and metas, and is considered a Safe Haven where metas can relax and use their powers without fear - but away from prying eyes.